


Harmless

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who needs a Bann when I have a prince?”<br/>She wasn’t mad at Alistair for concealing his royal bloodline, but Ilissa Cousland decided that he still needed some teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little reimagining of the "banter" between my warden and Teagan.

“So... you’re not just a bastard but a royal bastard?”

“Ha! Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often.” Alistair continued telling Ilissa about who his father actually was. Ilissa listened, a mix of emotions flooding her brain. She was upset at him for not telling her, but she understood not wanting people to judge him because of his status. She respected him for telling her, even if it wasn’t right away. “I didn’t want you to know, for as long as possible. I’m sorry.”

“I think I understand,” her features finally softening as she spoke. Alistair was visibly relieved to see the woman he loved not storming off and hating him for what he just revealed. Standing there, overlooking the village of Redcliffe, he finally worked up the courage to tell her about his heritage. When he asked her to speak privately, he was more nervous than the first time they spent the night together. But she understood, didn’t leave, and didn’t hate him. _Maker’s breath_ he loved her.

He sighed and said, “Good. I’m glad. It’s not like I got special treatment for it anyhow.” He took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes like they were flawless aquamarine gemstones. His heart beat started to rise again. “At any rate, that’s it. That’s what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it.”

She giggled softly and said, “Are you sure? You’re not hiding anything else?” One of her eyebrows rose.

“Besides my unholy love of fine cheese and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That’s it. Just the prince thing.” He turned slightly and felt her hand in his hair. She smiled at him, and he nearly melted where he stood. She moved her hand from his hair to her hip, and started to move closer to him.

“You’re a prince. Somehow I find that very...thrilling.” She placed her free hand on his chest plate and looked seductively at him. Alistair was too relieved that she didn’t hate him for it to react properly.

“Oh! Did I just find the one damn decent thing about my birthright? I think I did.” Her head tilted back as she laughed. He didn’t even realize he was blushing until he felt it recede. “I have no illusions about my status, however. It’s always been made very clear that I’m a commoner and now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne.” He grabbed the hand that was on his chest with both of his hands. He brought it up to his mouth a placed a small kiss on her hand, then dropped it. “And that’s fine by me. No, if there’s an heir to be found, it’s Arl Eamon himself. He’s not of royal blood, but he _is_ Cailan’s uncle... and more importantly, very popular with the people.” He turned and looked over the small fence they were standing next to and at Redcliffe Castle. “Though… if he’s as sick as we’ve heard… no, I don’t want to think about that. I really don’t.” Ilissa placed a hand on his back. Alistair sighed hard, and turned his head to her. “So there you have it. Now we can move on, and I’ll just pretend you think I’m still some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens.” He looked over the cliff again.

“That’s not really what you think, is it?” Ilissa’s heart skipped a beat as she withdrew her hand. She knew he just revealed a huge secret, and he probably didn’t mean it.

“Well, no.” His head dropped, and he then turned his body to face hers. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. “What I really think is that I was lucky enough to survive with you.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and marched forward down the hill towards the village.

When they entered the village, they were stopped by a guard named Tomas. He told Ilissa and her companions about the attacks on the village at night by undead, and brought them to the Chantry to talk to Bann Teagan. They walked through the community as they prepared for a battle. _Maker, this is worse than this man led on_ , Ilissa thought. She tossed a glance to Alistair, knowing this couldn’t be easy for him. He had a worried look on his face, but he was trying his best to hide it. Maker knows he wasn’t very good at it. On their right, a small child was bleeding heavily. Wynne immediately ran to the child to help, and Leliana followed her. Ilissa and Alistair entered the Chantry alone. Her eyes darted around the Chantry, trying to take it all in. Before she knew it, she was being introduced to Bann Teagan.

“It’s... Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They’re obviously not simple travelers.”

“No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them.”

“Well done, Tomas. Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl.”

“I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and.... covered in mud,” Alistair stated from behind Ilissa.

“Covered in mud?” The man gave Alistair a hard squint. “...Alistair? It is you, isn’t it? You’re alive! This is wonderful news!” He smiled as he spoke. Ilissa could tell this was the best news Teagan has received in a long time. She turned around to see Alistair's face.

“Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it.” Ilissa watched the two interact, not really picking up on what they were saying. She knew it was important, but she still couldn’t help seeing Alistair talk with someone he somewhat considered family. The Bann mentioned the word nephew and her attention was brought back to the matter at hand.

“You don’t believe Loghain’s lies?” Ilissa said as she turned back to look at Teagan.

“What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly” the man scoffed. It was refreshing to have someone’s support after all this time. It was impossible to ignore how Teagan’s features tensed when he spoke; how his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. When they finally softened, Ilissa realized that this family was full of attractive men. “Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don’t believe it. It is an act of a desperate man.” Ilissa unknowingly bit her lip. She quickly glanced back to Alistair, and an idea popped into her head. She was used to flirting with men and women to ensure her safety, or to get herself out of danger. She was fully prepared to go through the motions of batting her eyelashes so she got more information before Alistair told her about who his father really was. But now? Oh, she was going to have a bit of fun. A grin grew on her face, and she turned back to Teagan. Teagan’s eyes moved from Alistair to her, and Ilissa knew the game was on. “So… you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we’ve met? You seem very familiar.”

“You may have known my father, Teyrn Cousland. We lived in Highever.” Her hands met behind her back.

“Ah, yes, that is it exactly. A pleasure to meet you indeed, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Definitely a pleasure,” she drawled out. Alistair cleared his throat. Teagan struggled to pull his eyes away from hers. She smiles and glances down at the floor beneath her. Teagan also cleared his throat. _Must run in the family_ , she thought.

“You’re here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill.” He takes a deep breath. “No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts.” Teagan started to pace. “The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil...things...surged from the castle,” He stopped in front of the couple, this time a little bit closer to Ilissa than before. “We drove them back, but many perished during the assault.” He looked down.

“I am so sorry, Teagan” Ilissa responded with genuine care. She placed a hand on his upper arm, and it lingered a little longer than she planned when she felt the muscles under his shirt. He probably wasn’t as strong as Alistair, but he could definitely hold his own in battle. “What evil things are you talking about?” Her hand dropped.

He tried to explain as best he could. “Some call them walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh.” He shuttered. “They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers.” His voice started to rise, but he quickly took a breath and calmed. “With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over  the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight’s assault will be the worst yet.” He walks towards Alistair and grabs his shoulders. “Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friend.”

“It isn’t just up to me. Though the Grey Wardens don’t stand much chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon.” Alistair looked at Ilissa, eyes desperately searching for sympathy.

“Of course we’ll help.” Ilissa nodded at Alistair, and Teagan released his grip on him. He walked back in front of Ilissa. “We have two more with us. They will help as well.”

“Thank you, thank you. This...means more to me than you can guess.” Ilissa raised an eyebrow when he paused. “Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post.”

“Yes my lord.” The young man bowed his head, then turned and exited the Chantry. Teagan spoke quickly as he gave the two Grey Wardens instructions and information. Ilissa couldn’t help but smile when she saw the hope in Teagan’s eyes. When he finished speaking, Ilissa’s eyes narrowed and her friendly smile grew flirtatious.

“Tell me more about yourself, Teagan.” A smile appeared on his face quickly, and disappeared just as fast.

“This is hardly the time to be discussing personal details, don’t you think? We will have to fight for our lives very shortly.”

“So that means it’s the perfect time. In a few hours I might regret not asking Bann Teagan about himself.” Her lips were higher on one side of her face. Alistair started fidgeting. “Is knowing a little about you too much to ask?” She cooed. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, making sure her hips proved it. Teagan’s eyes noticed the switch, and a faint red grew on his cheeks when he realized she was watching him intently.

“I...I beg your pardon, my lady,” he said in between breaths. He quickly regained his composure. “Where are my manners? What would you like to know?” Alistair couldn’t believe his ears. He wasn’t surprised when Ilissa flirted with his uncle; she was like that. She was so beautiful, there was no reason for her not to use it to her advantage. Plus, she was never as theatrical with him, and she told him it was because she actually cared for him, and wasn’t just using him. He always had to think back to that conversation whenever she did this, however. But when Teagan flirted back, he did not have his normal amount of jealousy. He was more green than ever, and even slightly uncomfortable.

“Do you have any family yourself?”

“Oh, you mean, am I married?” Teagan’s voice threatened to crack. But, yet again, he was returning the smiles and flirty glares just as fast as she was giving them. “I...no. No, I’ve never had the pleasure. If I did, I’d be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself.” He said with a grin that reminded her of Alistair. _He’s good_ , she thought.

“Flatterer” she said matter-of-factly.

“If I may be so bold,” he took a step closer to Ilissa. “What of you, my lady? Are you married?” Ilissa looked down at her feet. Alistair could feel the blood rushing to his face. _Maker’s breath this is not happening_ , he thought. She let out a low laugh, the one that drove Alistair crazy, and she knew.

“No, I’m not.” Alistair looked away. She wasn’t lying, but he still felt his heart skip a beat when she responded. She placed both of her hands at the small of her back, interlaced fingers fidgeting slightly.

“I find that hard to believe.” His eyes momentarily leave her eyes and fall on the man behind her. He could tell Alistair was not happy with the exchange, but he wanted to continue anyway. “Surely that is a crime somewhere.” Teagan looked back at Ilissa and winked. “But I am too bold, my lady. This is hardly the time for such… banter,” he said with a smile. He stepped back and held his head high. “Please accept my apology.”

“In fact, you’re not bold enough, my lord.” Ilissa’s hands find her hips.

“You are too kind, my lady, amongst _many_  other things.” Alistair struggled to contain the groan that threatened to leave his mouth. Ilissa giggled and turned her head.

“Are you a skilled warrior, Teagan?”

“I can handle myself.” Ilissa gave Teagan a not-so-subtle once-over.

“I see. Well, I think we should get back to the task at hand, shall we?”

“Good, then my secrets are still safe. I was worried for a moment there.” Their so called banter took a turn for the professional as Ilissa found out more about the village of Redcliffe and what she could do to help protect it. Alistair’s fist was clenched, but as the conversation became less flirtatious, he slowly uncurled his hand. He had never gotten that jealous. He also needed Teagan to teach him how to flirt, apparently.

“I’ll see what I can do, Teagan,” she said as she started to back away. Alistair sighed with relief that this encounter was coming to a close.

“Very well. Luck be with you, my friend.” He gave Ilissa one last smile, nodded to Alistair, and walked away. Ilissa swung around and looked at Alistair. He was still looking at Teagan, then started to leave the Chantry with Ilissa.

They exited the building and Alistair rolled his shoulders to relieve some of the tension caught in his body. “I can’t believe Teagan. No wonder he’s not married. He would still flirt with every pretty girl that came into the village.”

“You think I’m pretty?” She was mocking him, the smile on her face making that very clear. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. Before he could start walking away, her hands were on his arms, pulling him towards her. “Alistair, I’m teasing! I’m teasing. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” She held onto his arm with both of her hands, and pulled him as close as they could get. He looked down at her, her eyes hypnotizing him. He started to smile, but quickly looked away. They started to walk around the side of the Chantry.

“I’m sorry, too. I don’t know why I’m so…” his voice trailed off, not wanting to admit his feelings.

“Wonderful? Caring? Sexy?” Another eye roll from Alistair. She laughed, and he watched her. She was so pretty when she laughed. He had no idea how she can cause him to change his mood so quickly.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Hmmmm. I don’t think I do, sweetheart. Remember, communication is the most important part of relationships.” She mockingly informed him. The sooner he admits he was jealous, the sooner this conversation will be over. So he takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know why I was so jealous of Teagan.” Her eyes meet with his, and then they dart behind him. After a quick survey, she pulls him even farther from prying eyes. She grabs the sides of his face in both her hands and kisses him with a smile. He returns the kiss fast, with hands grabbing her hips. He turns slightly, pushing his lover against the wall. He kept kissing her. He didn’t remember the last time he needed to kiss her this badly. She breaks the kiss abruptly by pushing him off her slightly.

“Right outside the Chantry? My, my Alistair. Someone’s feeling…” her gaze traveled up and down his body and finally settled on his eyes.

“Well, I just want the Maker to know how perfect you are.” This earns a laugh. He starts to slow down his breathing. This really was a bad place. And time. “I have to ask. What was with the extra charm in there?”

“I might understand why you withheld vital information from me, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a little upset that you were keeping secrets from me.”

“Really. That’s what that was about?”

“Promise you’ll trust me with big things from now on?”

“I trust you, Ilissa. I just-” she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

“I’m teasing you, dear.” When her finger dropped, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I promise. No more big secrets. I can’t handle watching you flirt with my uncle.”

“Don’t worry too much, Alistair. I won’t be flirting with your uncle anymore.” He raised an eyebrow. “Well, the bastard prince of Ferelden just pushed me up against a chantry wall and kissed me-” He let go of her, groaned, and walked away. And Ilissa laughed. As he walked away, a smile grew on his face. She was infuriating, and he loved her for it. 


End file.
